Shameless
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Just what the name implies. Shameless Malec smut. Alec may be OOC, but don't say you don't wish it once in a while. Magnus enjoys it. So will you. Just couldn't help myself, and this was a temp cure for my writer's block. M for a REASON. very naughty.


**OMG. The girl who said she would never write lemons has lemons in each of her stories! how did this happen? oh well. i def couldnt resist this little ditty. there is a DEFINITE lack of naughty Alec in this fandom. So enjoy chickadees!**

**PS: I don't own them. I just want them to be able to have fun once in a while, so I borrow them. **

**PPS: I'm not dead, obviously. so so so so sorry for the long ass hiatus. i will be finishing up Connected fairly soon. (bad bad case of writer's block, as the summary says.) Much love! and reviews please! show your naughty side...**

**Magnus POV**

"Where the hell is it?" Magnus shouted to his empty apartment. _I know I put it in _this_ pile, I swear. It's the one thing that's lacking from today's ensemble!_ he thought hopelessly. He was running around frantically looking for a particular teal blue silk scarf he had purchased on one of his and Alec's recent vacations to India. It was the perfect compliment to his black and purple themed outfit for the day. He had on a purple mesh shirt over a glittery black and purple zebra tank top. The top was just short enough to show off the studded belt with the glitter encrusted "M" on the buckle, hooked through the loops of black leather pants just tight enough to make Alec squirm (even though he would just blush and deny it, his sweet innocent shadowhunter). And lastly, teal patent leather pointed toe boots. Yes, a little teal on top would compliment said ensemble perfectly, but where was the damn thing?

With a sigh, Magnus finally gave up the search. He supposed he should listen to Alec once in a while about cleaning up a little. But he had definitely taken a lot of time in messing up his abode just how he wanted it after his brief roomie situation with Jace. He shuddered at the memory. He liked to have everything just so: in a million piles that only made sense to him.

He sighed again as he thought of Alec. His sweet baby blue eyed boyfriend had been mysteriously MIA for a couple of days. He had called a couple of times to check in with Magnus and to tell him they would see each other soon. Magnus knew and understood Alec's demands as a shadowhunter, but it had been rare in their now 7 month long relationship that they had gone more than a day without seeing each other.

Alec practically lived at the Brooklyn flat now, only going back to the Institute periodically when the calls they got were particularly dreadful and it required more than a few hours of slaying. Alec would stay to help draw on healing runes or talk to his parents or his sister, Jace or Clary, but he always came back home to Magnus.

He smiled at the many memories they had together in the apartment now, after their relationship became official upon their return from Alicante. He smirked a little more playfully as he thought of the particularly colorful night of Alec's nineteenth birthday. Colorful and…dirty. It hadn't been their first time, but Alec had been very daring (for Alec, anyway), and let Magnus change up their position, for once allowing himself to be bent over the side of the bed instead of laying on his back as per their usual routine. Not that Magnus didn't like staring into those gorgeous eyes while he made love to his boyfriend; it was just that the routine had started to get monotonous. However, Magnus didn't dare say anything to Alec. He figured if he did, Alec would just clam up and not sleep with him at all, and Magnus was NOT having that.

Thinking of his beloved, he strode to the bathroom and settled in at the vanity to apply his daily dose of beauty, still a little peeved about the missing scarf. He emerged about thirty minutes later with a good deal of black kohl liner around his eyes, smudged out to form a raccoon look. He continued his motif of the day by adding teal glitter to his eyelids, topped off by neon purple mascara. He looked in the mirror, winked and blew a kiss to himself satisfactorily. _You look divine_. It was just past two in the afternoon: time to start the day!

Throughout the day he received only a few clients: a werewolf wanting a potion for bad breath (he told him to stop chewing on day old raw steaks), a fellow warlock wanting to borrow the Book of the White (he told him to get lost or he would find out the meaning of trial by fire), and a vampire wanting to know if he was available (he just laughed and slammed the door in her face). All in all, a good day's work.

It was just past nine and he still hadn't heard from Alec. Magnus lounged on his plush pink couch and twirled his now chin length hair around his fingers. He had left it down today for some reason, probably because it reminded him of Alec since the shadowhunter liked to play with it when they were making out, and that was a little hard when it was spiked and could potentially draw blood if it accidentally poked something. He watched Chairman Meow gnaw on the leg of the coffee table, and didn't have the heart to pull him away from it. He understood the crushing boredom and the need to occupy one's mouth with something. He just wished he had exactly what he wanted to take care of that: Alec's luscious lips.

Just then, he heard the front door open. His heart immediately leapt; Alec was the only one other than him who had a key to the place. He was a little miffed that he hadn't called; he usually did when he was on his way over. However, Magnus stayed on the couch, listening to the shadowhunter climb the steps with his thick soled boots, making clunk-clunk noises all along the way.

"Miss me much?" Magnus called, still twirling his hair and letting his eyes slip shut as he awaited loving arms to encircle him. Instead, he heard the door to the apartment slam shut and the lights switched off.

"Shut up and come over here," said a voice. A sweet velvety voice that Magnus had always loved to hear whimpering in pleasure underneath him. It was undeniably Alec, but his tone was all wrong. It sounded demanding and insistent. Magnus did as he was told, standing and walking in the direction of the voice, still emanating from the doorway. He could barely make out the form of Alec holding something limp in his left hand.

"Turn around," Alec said sharply. Magnus turned his back to the shadowhunter. He felt something extremely soft brush against his neck, caressing his face before he realized that silky something was being placed over his eyes and tied securely behind his head. _Found the scarf,_ he thought distractedly. He hardly knew what to think. This behavior was so bizarre for Alec, and Magnus couldn't help but think that he would now turn on the lights and turn him around and yell "surprise!" and give him a hug. What was with the blindfold?

Magnus could feel Alec standing very close behind him, could feel the heat coming off his body. He reached his hands back to graze Alec's thighs, just to get a touch of him because his fingers tingled for it. The shadowhunter suddenly grabbed both his wrists firmly, though not uncomfortably, and shifted them so that he held them in one hand. He must have produced another scarf, because now Magnus' hands were being bound behind his back.

He felt hot breath right in his ear. "Don't even think about doing _anything_ until you are told to do so," the velvet voice commanded. A shudder ran through Magnus' body at the feeling.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I said so," Alec whispered in his ear. Then he smacked Magnus' left ass cheek hard enough to make it sting through the leather.

_Jesus Christ,_ Magnus thought. Another shiver, and a slight moan escaped his lips.

Alec pressed his fingers hard into his back, making him walk forward. Magnus assumed from the length of the walk that they were headed to the bedroom, and he guessed right. His knees hit the side of the bed and they stopped. Magnus could hear the jingling of Alec's weapons belt being undone, and heard it fall violently to the floor. Next came the soft rustle of cotton as Alec's t-shirt undoubtedly followed. Then Alec's hand was on his shoulder turning him around to face him.

"Be still. Don't move a muscle. And don't make a sound, or you'll be punished." Magnus did his best to follow orders. He felt the shadowhunter's calloused hands run up and down his upper arms, then working down the sides of his torso to the small strip of skin showing beneath his top. He tugged at the hem of the mesh top. "How do I get this off without untying you?" he asked. It seemed a rhetorical question and Magnus kept quiet like he was told, anxiously anticipating the next move. "Ah, I know." And without another word, Magnus felt strong demon killing hands grab the material at his neck and rip.

The mesh came apart rather easily, and fell to the floor. Next came the zebra tank top, being ripped in half by able hands and thrown carelessly to the side. His bare chest tingled with the rush of cold air from the apartment. He felt his nipples harden in anticipation. He was greatly rewarded by calloused fingers grazing both of them lightly until he was nearly squeaking, trying desperately to keep quiet. Before long, though, he let out a low purr of his lover's name.

He was "rewarded" for this by a sharp nibble on his left one. He jumped at the sensation of pleasure-pain. "Make noise again and I'll punish you even more. We don't want that, now do we?" Magnus thought maybe we did, but shook his head nonetheless. "Good. Now, where were we?"

Alec's fingers traced lightly down Magnus' torso to come to rest at his jeweled "M" belt buckle. After it was undone, Magnus felt his studded belt ripped violently from the loops of his leather pants. Next, he felt nimble fingers working on the hook fly of his pants.

"These are really sexy, you know that? I was hard when I walked through the door and saw your ass in these." _Good GOD, where did this Alec come from? Planet closet-dominatrix? I'll take it, any fucking day._ When all five hooks were undone, he felt Alec's luscious fingers slip inside and curl around his bare hips and begin to slide the tight leather down his thighs. He was grateful for the one less item he was not wearing underneath as his raging hard on finally sprung free.

As he stood there, completely naked in the draft of the apartment, he felt the one thing he had been craving all day: Alec's lips moving against his. It felt so good after three days of Alec-lessness, and he almost moaned again. He kept his composure though.

That is, until the kisses left his lips and began trailing down his neck and chest. Before he knew it, Alec's lips were wrapped around him and he bit down on his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood. _Christ, this is too damn good to be true._ After a few minutes, however, coherent thought ceased to exist inside the warlock's head. The ministrations of Alec's lips, throat and hands were almost too much to bear, but he kept quiet. He didn't want this to end.

He was getting dangerously close, and Alec sensed it. His lips left, and the moisture left behind combined with the chill made Magnus shiver from head to toe, and not from the cold. He felt Alec stand up again. The hot breath was at his ear once again.

"You did well, so you may speak now. Tell me how good it felt."

"I don't even know if I can describe it, Alec. It was incredible." His words were coming out in strangled moans and gasps.

"Well if you liked that, you're really gonna enjoy what's coming up next. Turn around." _Oh shit. Wait a minute…_Alec had never, in their entire relationship, been the top. Magnus couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd been the taker and not the giver. He wondered if he could handle it after so long. They were about to pleasantly find out. He shuddered again.

He turned around as he was told and he felt hands push on his back to bend him over the side of the bed. Another slap on the ass, and he gasped and moaned loudly. Alec's hands then entwined in his hair and yanked his head back roughly.

"Fuck!" Magnus cried out.

"Not yet, baby," Alec said from right behind his head. "In a minute. Gotta get you ready first." At this, Magnus felt a finger slip inside. He squirmed and panted. When he felt another join the first, even though they were still covered his eyes rolled back in his head. He bit his lip again as Alec circled the two fingers around. Then there was a third.

"Oh dear God," Magnus panted out. He hadn't felt this good in ages.

"Nope, just me. But thanks for the compliment," Alec said with a chuckle and he withdrew his fingers. Magnus heard the telltale sound of button and zipper being undone and pants falling to the floor. He jumped when he felt Alec's erection graze the cleft of his ass. He moaned even before he felt the contact. He strained against the bonds on his wrists.

"Tell me how bad you want it, and maybe I'll give it to you," the shadowhunter commanded.

"Oh, Alec. I want it so fucking bad. Give it to me, now!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, oh please baby. Just fuck me," Magnus groaned.

"Of course, baby," Alec crooned before shoving his cock violently into the warlock. Magnus saw stars. He cried out unintelligibly as Alec came out slow and shoved right back in. With every stroke, the warlock let out a moan of ecstasy. He could hear Alec crying out in pleasure too, and it only made his experience more gratifying.

Alec had grabbed onto the cloth holding Magnus' wrists together and was using it as leverage to pull himself in and out with more force as he picked up the pace.

"Oh…my…GOD…feels so…fucking…good!" Magnus' sentences were turning into scrambled words then to unintelligible moans and cries as Alec pounded into him. Every now and then the shadowhunter would smack his ass again, and Magnus would jump a little, shifting the angle slightly, screaming with pleasure at the new sensation.

He nearly blacked out when Alec reached down beneath him and took his straining erection in his able hands and began to pump in time with his thrusts. In no time, Magnus was a shaking, mumbling mess as he continued to shoot off into Alec's hand.

Alec's thrusts quickened once more and Magnus could tell he was close to the edge as well. When Magnus felt the boy's cum shoot inside him, he nearly came again. As it was, the shaking returned and continued for a minute or two as Alec continued to thrust, riding out his own orgasm.

When Alec pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Magnus, the warlock was beyond comprehending his surroundings. He still felt Alec's phantom cock going in and out of him, could feel the blood pumping through the veins. It wasn't until his wrists were untied and the missing teal silk scarf was removed from his eyes and he was staring into those gorgeous baby blues that he came back to earth. He was completely speechless.

"Soooo…how was that for changing it up? I know you've been trying to hint at it. I did my best." Alec looked confident, but still had his telltale blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Uh, um. That was, um…oh my god. I don't even know what to say. Amazing doesn't describe it," Magnus panted out while his breaths tried to return to normal. He was rewarded with a million dollar smile from his sweaty boyfriend. "I don't think I can even begin to thank you for that."

"You don't have to," Alec said shyly.

"How long did it take you to work yourself up for that?" Magnus asked, absently playing with a lock of Alec's hair while the shadowhunter's fingers raked up and down his chest.

"Umm, like three days. I was hoping you didn't notice your scarf missing."

"You started thinking about this _three days ago_ and you didn't chicken out before the time came to actually go through with it?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

"Proud?" Alec asked with a smirk, looking up at his boyfriend through thick jet black lashes.

"Yes, very. A slew of gold stars for you, sweetness."

"Um, Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm getting sweat stains on your comforter…"

"Well we can fix that in a jiffy, and maybe I can repay you a little for your lovely gift today," Magnus said as he hauled himself and Alec up off the bed and dragged them both to the Jacuzzi tub for a long, erotic bath that ended up lasting the rest of the night.


End file.
